Les Vacances du Cancer
by LaRoseSanglante
Summary: Jamir - Le chevalier d'Or du Bélier faisait gentiment sécher son linge quand il fut ... importuné par l'Assassin du Sanctuaire, alias Deathmask du Cancer, venu, parait-il, en touriste. Yaoi et grosse connerie en perspective. /!\ Fic' déjà postée mais je l'ai effacée, désolée ...


**Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première Fanfiction, j'espère être à la hauteur. ~ J'en avais écrites deux autres, mais je les trouvais tellement moches, que je les ai jetées à la poubelle. :3**

**J'avais déjà posté cette fic', mais ayant fait une erreur, et ne sachant pas comment la corriger, j'ai effacé pour reposter. u.u Oui, je suis bête, je l'avoue ... **

**Je m'excuse à l'avance des fautes de grammaire que j'ai pu faire.**

* * *

Au Tibet, dans un endroit nommé Jamir, un jeune homme était visiblement absorbé dans sa tâche qui était de faire sécher draps et vêtements aux fils fraîchement suspendus aux deux piquets ornant le jardin quelque peu vide et délabré du maître de maison. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs promis de remettre les lieux en état, mais n'avait pas trouvé le temps : comprenez-le, il était sans cesse harcelé par les Chevaliers d'Athéna venant réclamer la réparation de leur armure. Mû, car c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait, commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de cette agitation et de ces va-et-vient incessants dans son domaine. Tout cela l'agaçait au plus haut point et mettait ses nerfs déjà fragiles à dure épreuve. Non mais sérieusement, les Chevaliers ne savent pas faire attention ou quoi ?! Tandis que son petit esprit rêvait de vengeances qu'il ne mettrait jamais à exécution, il continuait de s'affairer au séchage de son linge. Les Chevaliers pouvaient être fiers ! A cause de leurs caprices puérils, l'Atlante avait trois piles de linge en retard. Encore du travail en perspective ! Mû soupira, pour la énième fois, et une fois sa tâche éreintante finie, partit, ou plutôt se traîna vers ce grand saule pleureur, où il se laissa glisser contre le tronc rêche, ne songeant pas au ramassage de tout ce linge, plus tard dans la journée.

Quand il se réveilla, sans doute quelques heures après, le ciel était teinté de mille couleurs de roses, d'orange. Mû pensait enfin pouvoir admirer un coucher de soleil, mais l'insurmontable pile de linge pendue gentiment le ramena à la triste réalité. Et elle le narguait, cette infâme ! Lançant un regard mauvais aux vêtements, qui n'attendaient plus que lui, il se mit à l'ouvrage, en tentant de chantonner d'un air qui aurait dû être joyeux. Mais bientôt, en plein milieu de son travail, un rire hystérique retentit, glaçant le sang de l'Atlante, les doigts serrés sur une tunique d'un blanc immaculé qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de dégager de ses pinces à linge. Mû se tourna lentement vers la source de cet horrible son qui n'était autre que le gardien de la quatrième maison, Deathmask du Cancer. Ce dernier ne portait pas son armure et était simplement vêtu d'un jean délavé avec un t-shirt noir motif tête de mort et une bête paire de baskets achetée dix euros à la boutique du coin. Mais maintenant, comprendre pourquoi l'Italien avait poussé ce pseudo-éclat de rire psychopathe et sadique, c'était une autre histoire. Le quatrième gardien fixait Mû avec un sourire peu rassurant, faisant penser à un fou. Et puis, que faisait-il là ? Lui aussi avait une armure à réparer ?

- Que veux-tu, Masque de Mort ? osa l'Atlante, d'un ton qui trahissait son agacement.

- Du calme, Bélier, répondit son interlocuteur d'un air méprisant, je viens ici en touriste. Et ta maison a l'air bien grande, poursuivit-il d'un air satisfait. C'est décidé, je m'installe ici.

Sur ce, il posa ses deux bagages sur le sol, à ses pieds. Mû, quand à lui, était médusé. Ce crétin s'invitait chez lui, et décidait de loger chez lui ?!

Qui plus est, le Tibétain était sûr que Deathmask le prendrait pour son esclave. Il rumina un moment ses sombres pensées quand la voix ô combien détestable de ce cher Italien le sortit de sa torpeur.

- On entre comment dans ta baraque ?!

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du propriétaire des lieux. Le Cancer ne savait pas se téléporter, et c'était le seul moyen pour entrer dans la dite baraque. Il savoura sa victoire facile, bien trop courte. En effet, Deathmask semblait briller d'une lueur maléfique.

- Vu qu'il n'y a pas de porte, je vais en fabriquer une !

Sur ce, il concentra une furieuse attaque qu'il lança contre la maison du malheureux Bélier qui ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Mais heureusement pour lui, le coup rageur du jeune homme s'était pris dans le linge qui pendait toujours aux fils. A présent, habits et draps gisaient pitoyablement sur le sol humide, déchirés. Mû, le moment de surprise passé devant un tel désastre, se jeta sur l'Italien pour le frapper de ses petits poings, au comble de la fureur. Le Cancer l'évita promptement, et l'on put voir un Mû, ô combien ridicule, empêtré dans ses draps. Deathmask, devant ce spectacle quelque peu grotesque, éclata d'un rire fort, bruyant, viril, faisant presque trembler les murs de la pauvre maison, épargnée jusque-là. Par contre, le jeune maître de maison ne trouvait pas cela risible : en effet, c'était un enfer de se faire railler par ce sadique crabe, qui semblait trouver la situation hilarante. Mû se releva avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Puis, tournant le dos à la bête à pinces, il s'éloigna, maussade, vers ce petit village de campagne où il avait l'habitude de faire ses courses. Il fallait qu'il se calme, et avoir l'arrogant Cancer dans les pattes ne l'aiderait sans doute pas. Ledit Cancer s'assit, lui contre un arbre et, tout de même charmé par la beauté de l'endroit qui était, rappelons-le, dans un état lamentable, s'endormit comme une masse.

Mû, quand à lui, sirotait une tasse de café, bien qu'il soit fort tard. Les échoppes et boutiques étaient fermées à cette heure, et l'Atlante pour couper la faim qui commençait à se faire sentir, avait été forcé de s'acheter une espèce de sandwiche louche et absolument infâme qu'il avait pourtant mangé avec une grimace de dégoût. Le café brûlant qu'il avalait en ce moment, à grandes gorgées était bien sûr pour faire passer ce goût de viandes avariées. Il frissonna quand le liquide chaud descendit dans son corps, le réchauffant par la même occasion : cette nuit-là semblait particulièrement froide, ce qui était fort rare, à cette période de l'année. Le jeune homme resta longuement à cet endroit, fixant d'un air rêveur le ciel, où toutes ces magnifiques étoiles brillaient d'un vif éclat.

Les minutes passèrent, les heures, peut-être … Ce fut une poigne ferme qui tira le Bélier de sa passionnante contemplation des astres l'horrible et terrible Deathmask l'avait retrouvé, et semblait en proie à une violente crise de rage qui laissa Mû perplexe. Que voulait-il encore ?

- Fait froid ! gronda, menaçant, le crabe, fort en colère.

Sur ce, il laissa l'Atlante en plan et se mit à danser frénétiquement, sans doute pour se réchauffer, certes de manière fort absurde. Un sourire passa sur le visage un peu fatigué du Tibétain. Le crabe avait beau être têtu, hostile, agressif et méprisant, il semblait totalement démuni face à la froideur en ce moment. Et son comportement de jeune chiot sut attendrir Mû, qui, enlevant sa veste, la posa sur les massives épaules de Deathmask. Ce dernier fixa son « sauveur » un instant avant de partir en direction de son hôtel dans lequel il ne pouvait même pas entrer. Le Tibétain soupira bougre, il ne l'avait pas remercié ! Quelle impolitesse sans bornes ! Mais il le suivit, de peur de voir sa maison réduite en miettes.

Quand il arriva, il remarqua que son domaine n'avait subi aucune altération d'état, depuis son départ. Même, le linge déchu était empilé dans un coin, et les quelques survivants pliés avec soin et posées au pied du saule. Mû, regardant tout cela avec de grands yeux se demandait sérieusement si c'était son … charmant visiteur qui avait fait cela. Sa thèse fut confirmée par la présence du Cancer, qui continuait à ranger les habits épargnés en piles.

- Mais … Comment … commença un Bélier toujours sous le choc.

- Pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine par ce froid mordant, coupa Deathmask sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Il se la jouait poète, à présent ! Et il était bon comédien, en plus …Cette pensée fit sourire le jeune homme parme. Finalement, la présence de l'Italien chez lui ne serait sans doute pas de tout repos, mais il serait sans doute bien drôle ! Un bruit rompit le silence : il s'agissait du ventre du Cancer qui criait douloureusement famine. Mû se tourna vers lui, et le fixa sous toutes ses coutures. Puis, il lui prit la main et les téléporta tous deux à l'intérieur de la demeure, avec les bagages. Le Bélier d'Or monta alors une volée d'escaliers, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Tandis qu'il arrivait en pleine forme, son « ami » Deathmask, lui, semblait pris d'un épuisement rare et traînait ses sacs derrière lui.

- Déjà fatigué ? lança joyeusement un Bélier fort amusé. J'aimerai juste te dire que tu devras à chaque fois te déplacer ici, car c'est dans cette chambre que tu dormiras jusqu'à la fin de ton séjour dans ma demeure ! termina-t-il, toujours aussi amusé.

Un grognement plaintif lui répondit, et s'ensuivit d'une interminable discussion, où, malheureusement pour lui, le Crabe n'en sortit pas victorieux. Il devrait rester dans cette chambre inaccessible pour ses petits mollets. Pourtant, malgré l'air intraitable du Bélier, Deathmask eut la certitude d'arriver à le faire changer d'avis. Un sourire presque diabolique apparut sur son visage hâlé.

- Le jour se lève, dit soudain Mû. Allons manger quelque chose de potable !

- Ouais, d'accord, répondit à peine un Crabe, qui, dans ces quelques instants avait oublié la faim qui torturait son estomac vide.

Sur ce, le premier gardien redescendit les escaliers, suivi de près, de trop près par un Italien affamé : il percuta le jeune homme un peu violemment et tous deux finirent leur course au pied des escaliers. Le Cancer éclata de rire, mais d'un rire franc, cette fois, bientôt suivi par son, peut-être nouveau, et premier ami. Puis ils se levèrent, se calmant légèrement et partirent, d'humeur plus joyeuse dans ma cuisine, où le mouton se mit à cuisiner un plat aux odeurs délicieuses, et méconnues du Crabe qui, impatient de goûter à toute cette bonne nourriture, se tortillait sur sa chaise. Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut interminable, mais qui n'était en fait pas si long que ça, Mû arriva, et installa les couverts, avant de revenir et de poser deux plats fumants sur la table en sapin. Puis, il s'assit en face du requin … pardon, de Deathmask, et, murmurant un vague « bon appétit » auquel il ne n'obtint aucune réponse, il se mit à manger posément et calmement, contrairement au sauvage face à lui qui engloutissait, se brûlant le palais et la langue comme si sa vie en dépendait. La vaisselle fut vite faite, la table essuyée et le tout rangé. L'Italien était à présent allongé de tout son long, tandis que Mû, lui, travaillait dur, malgré son épuisement il avait remis du linge à la machine, lavait le sol, prenait les poussières. Il lança un regard fort mauvais à son invité flemmard, qui dormait bien gentiment sur son canapé.

La journée passa plus ou moins vite, et, le soir venu, après un nouveau repas somptueux, les deux prirent un bain et partirent se coucher … Mû, pensant que le Cancer dormait à présent dans sa chambre, il entra dans la sienne, embaumée de lavande. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit ce maudit crustacé, blotti et enroulé dans sa couette, serrant contre lui le gros oreiller duveteux.

- Sors d'ici ! cria la bête à cornes, furieuse de voir ce type squatter son lit, le défaisant, mettant tous ses efforts de rangement en péril : en effet, de vieux paquets de chips traînaient çà et là, deux bouteilles d'alcool non identifiées ainsi que des tâches de ces horribles liquides salissaient le sol.

En la demi-heure où il s'était absenté pour prendre sa douche, sa chambre était devenue un vrai dépotoir. La fureur prit soudain possession du jeune Tibétain face au manque de réaction de Deathmask. Il le poussa hors du lit, reprit sa couette, et, les larmes aux yeux face à un tel irrespect, jeta la couverture sur le lit, et se téléporta dehors.

Il courut, la brise et le vent frais s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux. Le Bélier en avait plus que marre de cet incongru personnage, qui ne tenait pas à lui, se moquait de lui et cetera. Mû laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues … Dans la forêt où il venait d'entrer, il faisait encore plus sombre, et froid. Le jeune garçon ralentit sa course et s'assit contre un arbre, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, et enfuit sa tête entre celles-ci. Mais bon dieu, pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de cet homme sans cœur ? A présent, il ne voudrait plus jamais rentrer chez lui, voir ce garçon qui lui avait volé son cœur … Les larmes redoublèrent, roulant rapidement sur les joues rosies par l'effort. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit, les rêves emplis par le visage de celui qu'il aimait.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, la pluie tombait dru, le vent soufflait avec violence, les arbres, secoués par la tempête, menaçaient de tomber. La peur attrapa Mû au ventre, l'enserrant dans cet étau … La nature en colère pouvait anéantir sa vie à tout moment, et il prit sa décision : il resterait là, sans se défendre, sans s'enfuir. Non, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Un arbre tomba, puis un autre, le jeune homme fut encerclé, attendant sa mort prochaine avec impatience. Tout n'était plus que chaos. Il ne voyait plus rien, et les branches griffaient ses bras, ses joues avec hargne, puis tout s'arrêta. Un arbre avait chuté, pile à l'endroit où se trouvait l'Atlante, écrasant le bas de son corps sous sa puissance, sous sa lourdeur. Le jeune homme, bien que toujours vivant, s'était évanoui sous le choc, et luttait sans doute pour sa vie.

Mû ne se réveilla que longtemps après. Quel jour était-il ? Quel temps faisait-il ? Tout cela, il l'ignorait. Ouvrant péniblement ses lourdes paupières, il remarqua uniquement qu'il était sans sa chambre, et la douleur à ses jambes lui rappela ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais, qui l'avait sauvé ? Qui aurait pu se soucier de sa vie, de son existence inutile ? Non, quand même pas lui …

Son doute se vérifia quand la porte s'ouvrit, faisant entrer Deathmask, les joues humides de larmes, le cœur en miettes. Au moment où le Cancer vit que le Tibétain était réveillé, il se précipita vers lui, et lui sauta presque dessus, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Mû eut un sourire triste, si seulement il savait ... Il passa doucement les bras autours de l'homme qu'il aimait et ferma les yeux, reniflant son odeur si entêtante, le nez dans ses cheveux si doux.

- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il soudain.

Ces trois mots lui avaient échappé, et le Crabe s'était redressé vivement. Mais dans son regard, pas de mépris, pas de colère, pas de dégoût. Juste un immense bonheur, puis, un sourire tendre et un doux baiser …

Plus tard, Deathmask dut rentrer au sanctuaire, et Mû l'accompagnait, guéri grâce aux bons soins de son amour. Malgré le manque de tendresse du Cancer, l'Atlante savait ce qu'il y avait vraiment dans son cœur de pierre, et l'aimait pour ça. Il était le seul à avoir su arracher un sourire, un vrai à cet idiot de Crabe.

* * *

**Voilà, bah c'est déjà fini ... Review ?**


End file.
